


a shadow of light

by auntiesnix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesnix/pseuds/auntiesnix
Summary: The story of what happened in those 19 years. How Ron and Hermione came to terms with their new relationship, the prospect of marriage for both couples, and the sudden household of children for harry and ginny (shorty followed by Hermione and Ron).





	1. a point of uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> all takes place just after the end of the battle of Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione strolled out of the oak doors hand-in-hand, as if their souls were intertwined. Due to the severity of the battle of Hogwarts, neither of them had the time to discuss their true feelings until now, a thought dawning on them and filling them with dread. What would the kiss mean to them? Both thought they had a perfect relationship at that moment in time, yet there is always a lust for something more. Hermione peered up into Ron's emerald eyes, sparkling in the reflection of the lake. Ron returned a glance down into her deep mahogany eyes and hesitantly leaned towards her. He was unsure if his feelings of affection were reciprocated, but Hermione's emotions were confirmed when their lips grazed each other, before colliding magnetically. Ron unclasped his eager hand from Hermione's and buried it in her soft hair, the other coiling around her waist. It felt as if all the bickering, the constant arguing, as well as the subtle flirtation had led up to this moment. All weight lifted from their shoulders as all they could think about was each other, the kiss slowly becoming more passionate as though they had suddenly realised how lucky they were to be there with each other at that time. The pair were the only two people in the world in that minute, engulfing each other as if it would be their last.

They were broken apart by a sharp gasp, and they reluctantly turned their heads in unison, finding Neville with his eyes fixed upon them, still enveloped around each other. Ron separated from Hermione and said with a fake sense of calmness "hey neville, what's going on?", he added a wide grin which only added to Neville's suspicion. "You two were just snogging!" he exclaimed, eager to spread this anticipated news. "no, no we weren't I was just..." Ron was sure he couldn't find an excuse for their kissing. "He was trying to get the poison out of me, weren't you Ron?" Hermione announced, before piercing Ron with a telepathic look. "oh yeah, you see, Hermione was hit with a curse that poisoned her, she was on the brink of dying, without me she would've died." Hermione rolled her eyes before tenderly rubbing Ron's forearm; "yeah that's right Neville, so if you'll excuse us we are going to go find Harry" she said, casually turning and walking towards the doors of the castle with Ron's arm in her grasp, leaving Neville's dazed expression behind her.

"Bloody hell that was a close one 'mione, we should be more careful next time."

"yeah Ron about that, I definitely think we should talk about this before it gets out of hand. Why don't we find Harry and Ginny, apparate back to the burrow and have the conversation there?."

Ron and Hermione separated for a second time before strolling into the great hall. It was as if reality had hit them hard, as if they had been in their own dream world until now. The corpses of their innocent friends lined the stone walls as families were huddled together, mourning the losses of their loved ones. As they cautiously wandered further into the hall, they observed an injured Harry being engulfed in hugs from the entire Weasley family. The two also witnessed Ginny lingering on Harry for a few seconds longer than anyone else. Disregarding this fact, they walked towards the Weasley family, where they were almost instantly flooded with hugs. After discussing the matters of spending a couple days at the burrow, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny said their last goodbyes to the family before disapparating, landing with a perfect thud on the oak kitchen floor.


	2. whispering green eyes

"Come with me" Hermione heard Ron say, before she was being dragged up three flights of stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door and pushed Hermione up against it, flying towards her, their lips crashing together in a surge of passion. Before she had realised what Ron was doing, Hermione had slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, falling deeper into the kiss. Realising the love that had built up over the years, Ron suddenly blurted out; "I love you Hermione". Instantly, Hermione stopped kissing him and lowered her weak legs to the floor, an expression of confusion but happiness plastered on her face. 

"I love you too Ron."

As those words lingered in the air around them - a moment they would cherish forever - the feeling of lust overcame them and their lips collided once more. Tongues wrestling like fighters in a cage, Hermione was pushed up against the frail door with no space for air between them. Just as it felt as if the door was about to fall off it's hinges, Ron lifted Hermione up, her legs coiling around him, and excitedly carried her over to his beloved bed. He carefully placed her down at the end of the bed before eagerly pushing her backwards into it. He straddled her hips as he lay on top of her, his green eyes sparkling with love and her sweet smile looking back at him. Balancing on his forearms, he leaned down and they kissed again, this time with more passion than before. Then out of nowhere, Hermione swiftly flipped Ron over, so now she was lying on top of him, her body sprawled across his. She rested her head on his chest and he instinctively entwined his arms around her, stroking her silky smooth hair.

"Not yet" Hermione said with a sense of mystery, her raspy voice catching Ron's attention. "It's okay" he heard himself say, "I think taking it slow will let us focus on our feelings and stuff." Hermione propped herself up to gaze into Ron's whispering green eyes, "feelings and stuff? oh Ronald, I really do love you." she said with a faint smile, before kissing him gently on the cheek and pulling the covers over her. Ron did the same, snuggling up to Hermione and letting her rest her head in his neck. "So are you my girlfriend now?"

"I'm afraid so" Hermione whispered, a smile creeping upon her face. Ron lightly kissed the top of her head before nuzzling down towards her, staying awake to watch her breathing slow and eventually fall into a beautiful sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and how someone could look so delicate while sleeping. It was a short while before Ron's eyes were closing themselves, and he fell into a deep sleep with the girl of his dreams wrapped in his arms.


End file.
